


Я не счастливчик, нет

by ConsortNeri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, Reylux - Freeform, Road Trip, Tumblr Prompt, ангст, модерн!Ау, полиамория, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri
Summary: Хакс не очень-то рад составить компанию своему лучшему другу Кайло в поездке. Особенно учитывая, что Рей — безмерно раздражающая девушка Кайло — тоже собирается с ними.(Модерн!АУ)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I ain't no fortunate one, no](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495154) by [orangelightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelightsaber/pseuds/orangelightsaber). 



> Музыка, упоминающаяся в фанфике:  
> Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (https://youtu.be/40JmEj0_aVM)  
> Rick Springfield - Jessies Girl (https://youtu.be/ISjLnJOdZe4)  
> ***  
> У автора есть иллюстрации:  
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/02a86d12e6d6834311fa469cbbca8a81/tumblr_oe1e4bL7Q71v7432yo1_1280.jpg  
> http://orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/post/141983733262/when-your-baes-stretch-out-your-only-piece-of  
> ***  
> Перевод также опубликован на фикбуке: ficbook.net/readfic/5246551
> 
>  
> 
> Большое спасибо замечательной бете Efah (ficbook.net/authors/1440615) за вычитку и редактирование!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «FLCN» — номерные знаки машины Рей — происходят от слова falcon, т.е. «Сокол».

—  _Она_ едет с нами? — скорчил гримасу Хакс, увидев машину, подъехавшую к тому месту, где они стояли.

Кайло строго на него посмотрел:  
— Она моя девушка, так что — _да_. Ну и, кроме того, из всех, кого я знаю, только у неё есть машина, — добавил он почти неслышно.

Хакс с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, и покосился в направлении разваливающейся на ходу ржавой жестянки. Единственной более-менее новой частью поцарапанной, давно не крашенной машины были номера: «FLCN».

— Если это можно назвать машиной, — ему немедленно захотелось отряхнуть своё новенькое чёрное пальто. Представить только, во что оно превратится через неделю путешествия с этими двоими. Он взглянул Кайло в глаза, — напомни ещё раз, а почему _я_ еду с вами?

— Потому что ты мой лучший друг, — широко улыбнулся Кайло, и Хакс проклял чувство тепла, разлившееся в груди, — ну и — ты единственный из моих друзей, у кого есть какой-то юридический опыт. В смысле, если они и вправду продают моё наследство с аукциона, нам такой опыт понадобится, я ведь прав?

Хакс закатил глаза:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что аспирант юридического факультета — это не то же самое, что практикующий юрист?

Кайло пожал плечами:  
— Опыта у тебя всё равно больше, чем у меня.

Машина громко и мерзко просигналила, и Рей высунула голову из окна:  
— Так что, вы двое садитесь или нет?

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что она хотя бы не притащила с собой свою огромную вонючую собаку, — Хакс закрыл глаза и громко выдохнул. Он как мог старался не смотреть на девушку друга слишком свирепо… а ещё он старался не глазеть на неё, когда она вот так высовывалась из окна, с радостной улыбкой и тёмными локонами, выбивавшимися из совершенно сумасшедшей причёски с пучками. Она закусила губу, и Хакс чуть не подавился. Он будто взглянул на яркое солнце без защитных очков.

— Не, за Чуи присматривают По с Финном, — сказал Кайло и за руку потянул Хакса к машине. Он на минуту остановился, делая вид, что поправляет сумку на плече, и тихо сказал, чтобы Рей не услышала, — слушай, я понимаю, что она тебе не нравится, но не мог бы ты хоть притвориться, что нормально к ней относишься — просто на время поездки? Это многое для меня значит.

— Я не говорю, что она мне не нравится, — ответил Хакс.

«Мне просто не нравится, что она крадёт тебя у меня и что почему-то из-за этого она меня очень интересует».

Он продолжил, не давая Кайло возразить:  
— Нет, не говорю. А вот кажется ли мне глупым и безответственным то, что ты встречаешься с собственной студенткой? Ну, я полагаю, мы оба уже знаем ответ на этот вопрос.

— Просто веди себя хорошо, — сказал Кайло. — Ради меня. — Он подмигнул и закинул сумку с одеждой на плечо.

«Чёрт побери».

Хакс знал, что Кайло не разделяет его чувства — наличие у него худенькой неряшливой девушки это явно доказывало — но, к сожалению, хотя рациональная часть его личности это и знала, сердце всё так же предательски замирало в груди от каждой улыбки, будто Хакс был влюблённой четырнадцатилетней девчонкой. Он сжал зубы и уселся в машину вслед за своим невыносимым другом.

— Ну что, — улыбнулась Рей, стягивая солнечные очки с макушки на нос, — поехали! — она повернула ключ в замке зажигания, и мотор пробудился ото сна… ну, то есть она повернула ключ и несколько раз ударила кулаком по приборной панели, и мотор, наконец, со скрежетом пробудился ото сна.

Хакс почувствовал, как желудок сжимается от страха. Ему ведь суждено погибнуть в этой развалюхе, не так ли?

Рей возилась с кнопками магнитолы, пока не нашла радио «Ретро». Древние колонки запели тонким голосом: _«...она смотрит на него таким взглядом; И любит его своим телом, я представляю себе это; И он держит её в объятьях поздно, поздно ночью… Знаешь, я хотел бы, чтобы его девушка была моей…»_

— Выключи это, — приказал Хакс.

«Что за глупая песня».

Кайло потянулся к магнитоле и попытался переключить её с радио на кассету; из колонок донеслись невообразимые стоны. Рей со знанием дела ударила по приборной панели ещё раз и, наконец, послышалась музыка.

Рей строго посмотрела на Кайло:  
— Я вообще-то слушала ту песню.

Он пожал плечами:  
— Хаксу она не нравилась.

— Не припомню, чтобы я спрашивала, что там нравится Хаксу.

— Эта кассета мне тоже не нравится, — с готовностью подсказал Хакс с заднего сиденья.

Кайло мрачно покосился на него:  
— Для тебя же стараюсь.

— Включи снова радио, — сказал Хакс, — просто подождём, пока та чёртова песня кончится.

— Ладно, — вздохнув, Кайло опять включил радио. Он крутил ручку настройки частот, пока его внимание не привлекли звуки рок-н-ролла. Он прибавил громкость, и салон наполнили вступительные ноты «Счастливчика». — Я думаю, никто не против? — Кайло по очереди посмотрел на Рей и Хакса; они неохотно кивнули.

_«Но это не я, это не я, я не счастливчик, нет»._

Время путешествий.

***

Яркий свет от неоновой вывески, кажется, надолго отпечатался на сетчатке глаз.  
Была уже почти полночь; они наконец-то решили остановиться где-нибудь на ночь и припарковались у непритязательно выглядящего мотеля. Кайло отправился к стойке регистрации — оставив Хакса и Рей в сравнительно неловкой тишине — и скоро вернулся с одним-единственным ключом в руке.

Хакс потёр усталые глаза и обернулся к своим спутникам:  
— Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, почему у нас на троих одна комната?

— Ой, извини, пожалуйста, у тебя полные карманы денег, и ты хотел с нами поделиться? — скорчил гримасу Кайло, — когда я в последний раз проверял, мы все были в долгах…

— Мальчики, _хватит_ , — сказала Рей, взяв их обоих за локти и затягивая в номер мотеля, — на улице холодно. И тут две кровати, в чём вообще проблема?  
Хакс замер, почувствовав её прикосновение, и позволил увлечь себя в видавшую виды комнату. Он со стоном осмотрелся: отслаивающаяся тут и там краска, безвкусная репродукция на стене.

— Надеюсь, вы захватили с собой что-нибудь выпить.

Кайло и Рей в ужасе переглянулись.

Хакс посмотрел на них с отчаянием:  
— О боже, только не говорите… — но они испортили эффект от розыгрыша громким смехом.

— Ой, видел бы ты сейчас своё лицо, — радостно объявила Рей, и Хакс обидно покраснел. Кайло подхватил Рей на руки и закружил её по комнате.

Когда они закончили невежливо праздновать то, что им удалось провести Хакса… — ну, по крайней мере, именно так их поведение выглядело со стороны — Рей потянулась к своей сумке и вытащила бутылку виски. К счастью, _полную_.

Она поставила бутылку на маленькую прикроватную тумбочку:  
— Можете начинать, а я в душ.

Рей схватила свои вещи и направилась в ванную. Через пару минут из-за закрытой двери донеслось ужасно фальшивое пение сквозь шум воды. Хакс обнаружил, что, по непонятным ему самому причинам, ему очень хотелось знать — как, интересно, Рей и Кайло смотрелись вместе _в такие моменты_? На что это было похоже?

Он на удивление много знал о Рей. Что-то ему рассказал Кайло, что-то он выведал у общих друзей и знакомых. Она, очевидно, была очень умной — у неё были лучшие оценки по точным наукам; кажется, она была сиротой, любила растения (но при этом не умела за ними ухаживать), от её улыбки таяло сердце… он замер и прекратил думать на эту тему. «Это-то откуда взялось?» Нет. Она ему не нравилась. Это просто исследовательский интерес, Хакс всего лишь хотел удостовериться, что она не сделает Кайло больно.

Хакс просто любил следить за людьми, напомнил он себе. Такой уж у него характер. Не то чтобы его интересовала именно _Рей_.

— Вот видишь, с ней не так уж плохо, — сказал Кайло, лёжа на животе на кровати и бездумно переключая скудный набор каналов, которые предлагало кабельное в мотеле.

— Я же сказал — я не считаю, что с ней плохо, — ответил Хакс и внезапно понял, что ему нужно выпить. Он потянулся через кровать Кайло к тумбочке, а Кайло в этот момент повернулся на спину, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Хаксом.

— Да. Но я хочу, чтобы она тебе _нравилась_ , — он обиженно поджал свои пухлые розовые губы.

«Чёрт», — Хакс был не в силах отвести взгляд от чужого рта. Тёмные волосы Кайло разметались по дешевому гостиничному покрывалу; Хакс чувствовал тепло его тела — и больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас обнять Кайло, поймать эти дурацкие губы в поцелуе, схватить запястья и зафиксировать их над головой и… — Хакс выругался про себя, схватил бутылку, как спасательный круг, и поспешно отстранился, опасаясь, что Кайло заметит, как бешено стучит его сердце.

Он открутил пробку и сделал большой глоток, пытаясь вернуться мыслями к разговору:  
— Она мне нравится.

«Намного больше, чем должна, честно говоря».

Его горло горело от виски, и это казалось наказанием за враньё.

Кайло недоверчиво сощурился, но ничего не сказал. Наверное, стоило бы поблагодарить Рей за то, что она выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться из ванной в облачке пара.

Она переоделась в то, что, очевидно, считала пижамой — маечку на лямках и шорты. Золотистая кожа её ног буквально светилась после горячего душа. Волосы были распущены, и тёмные влажные пряди обрамляли её лицо так замечательно, что это было просто нечестно. Сердце Хакса замерло, когда Кайло вскочил, снова закружил Рей по комнате, бесцеремонно бросил её на кровать и сам прыгнул следом — и эти двое рассмеялись.

Хакс почему-то не мог с определенностью сказать, кого он к кому ревновал.

В комнате раздалось резкое громкое ворчание.

— Это у тебя так в животе урчит? — неверяще спросил Кайло.

Рей покраснела будто свекла:  
— Эй, ну да, я есть хочу! Что такого? — она вскочила с кровати, натянула пальто и стала с трудом надевать кеды на босые мокрые ноги. — Пойду посмотрю, что здесь можно купить. Какие-то пожелания?

— Шоколадку, — немедленно попросил Кайло.

Хакс кивнул на бутылку с виски:  
— У меня всё есть.

Она кивнула, подняла воротник пальто и исчезла в зябких вечерних сумерках.  
Как только дверь захлопнулась, Кайло обернулся к Хаксу:  
— Бутылка не для тебя одного, вообще-то, — он протянул руку, и Хакс нехотя передал ему виски, наблюдая, как невозможно огромная ладонь обхватила горлышко бутылки.

Он чуть не вздрогнул от этого вида. Чёрт. Да что с ним сегодня такое? Он, конечно, никогда не был монахом; но сейчас он вообще, кажется, ни о чём, кроме секса, думать не мог.

Ну и алкоголь его состоянию никак не помогал; впрочем, Хакса это уже не особо волновало — он снова потянулся к бутылке, как только Кайло сделал глоток.  
Виски огнем прокатилось по горлу и мягко затуманило сознание. Замечательно. У Хакса было многовато мыслей, которые следовало утопить. Одно дело — считать привлекательным Кайло. В смысле, за столько лет Хакс уже привык прятать свои чувства. Но увлечься ещё и _его девушкой_? Кайло никогда ему этого не простил бы, и Хакс не мог себе позволить потерять единственного настоящего друга.

«Вот только вспомни о ней», — подумал он, когда Рей вернулась. Её щёки и нос раскраснелись от холода, и едва заметные веснушки теперь можно было увидеть даже в тусклом освещении мотеля. В её руках была охапка упаковок, которые она начала делить:  
— Шоколадка для Кайло, — она бросила шоколадку в направлении своего парня, —детские крекеры для меня, — этот пакетик приземлился на кровать рядом с Хаксом, — и чипсы для Хакса, — оставшиеся пакеты она протянула ему.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на неё, и она смущенно кашлянула:  
— Тебе же не нравится сладкое, да? Я это помню; ты говорил, когда мы ходили в кино.

Он ужасно покраснел:  
— А. Да, действительно. Э… спасибо.

— На здоровье, — застенчиво улыбнулась Рей, — а теперь, — она осмотрелась, — куда вы дели виски?

Хакс протянул Рей бутылку; его брови поползли вверх при виде того, сколько она отхлебнула.

— Эй, детка, полегче, — донёсся голос Кайло с соседней кровати, и Хакс рассмеялся, чувствуя, как в груди разливается приятное тепло. «Ну ладно, это всё не так уж и плохо». Он может выдержать эту поездку, так?

Рей плюхнулась на постель рядом с ним — так близко, что он мог почувствовать тепло её тела. «О чёрт, это было слишком оптимистично». Она принялась радостно хрустеть разноцветными детскими крекерами.

— Вообще-то, у тебя своя кровать есть, — пожаловался Хакс, пытаясь прогнать Рей и в то же время не дотронуться до неё случайно, — не обязательно крошить печеньем в моей.

Рей только легла поудобнее, протянув ноги через узкий проход до соседней кровати и прижав ступни к Кайло (тот вздрогнул от холода). Она широко улыбнулась Хаксу:  
— Кайло там так разлёгся, что места вообще не осталось. Вас обоих в детстве делиться не научили?

Хакс не знал, что на это ответить, так что он просто одарил её убийственным взглядом и открыл пакетик с чипсами.

— Никто не догадался взять с собой карты? — спросил Кайло, снова потянувшись к виски. Хакс и Рей дружно покачали головами. — Кости? Тетрис? Морской бой? Монополию? Дженгу? _Что-нибудь?_

Хакс с Рей снова и снова качали головами, постепенно пьянея. Кайло продолжал перечислять всё более странные и смешные названия игр — вскоре Рей уже каталась по постели, хохоча. Наконец она успокоилась; вот только её рука теперь касалась колена Хакса, и Хакс остро и болезненно чувствовал это прикосновение.

— Ну, — сказал Кайло в конце концов, — видимо, остаётся только «Правда или действие».

Хакс застонал:  
— Кайло, мы уже не школьники.

— Конечно, он не хочет играть, — Рей снова рассмеялась — так, что кровать затряслась. — Это же так неподобающе.

Он поморщился и смерил её строгим взглядом:  
— И что бы это могло значить?

Она ехидно фыркнула:  
— Ты просто не позволяешь себе веселиться. В смысле, ты _никогда_ не ходишь на вечеринки с Кайло и со мной, ты постоянно сидишь у себя дома и изучаешь…

— Я сыграю, — напряжённо ответил Хакс, — и я достаточно веселюсь.  
Он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но его прервал ухмыляющийся Кайло, который пересел к ним на кровать, обнял их обоих за плечи своими длинными руками и притянул к себе. Большие уши Кайло раскраснелись от выпивки; у Хакса перехватило дыхание, когда Рей улыбнулась и дёрнула Кайло за ухо.

— Ну и хорошо, — рассмеялся Кайло, — раз все согласны, я начну. Рей — правда или действие?

— Действие, конечно, — сказала она, сев со скрещенными ногами, прямо как Хакс.

— Тогда… — задумался Кайло, — передай мне бутылку.

— Ой, ну это тупо, — пожаловалась Рей, отобрав у Хакса виски и отдав Кайло, — нужно придумывать что-то _интересное_.

— Эй, — Кайло поднял руки в примирительном жесте, — раз я первый, то мне и досталось что-то попроще. Теперь твоя очередь.

— Ладно, — ответила она. — Хакс — правда или действие?

— Правда.

— Ну конечно, — выдохнула она. Хакс поморщился. — Что ж… расскажи про свой первый поцелуй.

— Мой первый поцелуй? — он почувствовал, как у него горят уши. — А… да. Это было в старших классах, и… ну… в общем, я поцеловался с Фазмой, — он замолчал и покосился на Кайло, который удивленно поднял бровь.

Хакс продолжил:  
— Да, я тебе тогда не рассказывал, потому что думал, что ты был в неё влюблён. В любом случае это было недолго и достаточно приятно, но больше мы с ней не целовались.

Он затаил дыхание, почему-то волнуясь, хорошо ли прозвучал его ответ. Да почему он так переживает и пытается их впечатлить? Бога ради, они ведь уже не школьники, он даже институт закончил.

— Хорошо, — сказала Рей, и Хаксу стоило больших трудов удержать вздох облегчения. — Твоя очередь.

— Кайло, правда или действие?

— Определенно, действие, — ухмыльнулся он, и Хакс, совершенно не удивленный, улыбнулся в ответ. Кайло всегда предпочитал действия словам.

— Хмм, — Хакс сделал вид, что задумался, хотя вдохновенная идея уже давно пришла ему в голову. Ужасная идея, что и говорить, но алкоголь и двое очень привлекательных людей, лежащих на его кровати, просто отвратительно влияли на его здравый смысл. — Действие, значит. Прыгни в бассейн мотеля — голый.

Впечатленная Рей широко улыбнулась, посмотрев на Хакса:  
—  _Ваау,_ крутая идея.

Кайло — никогда не отступавший перед вызовом — немедленно встал с кровати.

— Ты действительно собираешься это сделать? — спросил Хакс.

— Ну, такие правила.

Хакс и Рей надели пальто, а Кайло стащил с себя свитер. Никто не мог удержаться от хихиканья, наблюдая, как Кайло продолжал снимать одежду — пока он не остался стоять перед ними в одних трусах. Хакс старательно смотрел куда угодно, кроме широкой груди Кайло; Рей не могла унять хихиканье, в её глазах плясали смешинки. Она пьяно покачнулась и оперлась на плечо Хакса. Тот с трудом подавил желание приобнять её.

— Ну ладно, — ухмыльнулся Кайло, потягиваясь, — я пошёл.

И вот он — быстро, как пуля — выбежал за дверь. Рей и Хакс поспешили за ним и успели как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Кайло снял трусы и с чудовищным всплеском исчез в бассейне. Хакса бросило в жар просто от осознания того, что его лучший друг — тот самый лучший друг, в которого он, как бы глупо это ни звучало, был влюблен — сейчас совершенно обнажён. А если ещё вспомнить тот факт, что раздражающая, _прекрасная_ девушка этого друга сейчас, смеясь, опиралась на плечо Хакса… ну, если бы люди могли спонтанно возгораться, то он был бы в большой опасности.

Кайло вынырнул из ледяной воды и пронёсся мимо в направлении их номера на втором этаже, дав окружающим возможность насладиться видом своей мокрой бледной задницы в лунном свете; громкий звук захлопнувшейся двери утонул в раскатах хохота.

— Пойдём? — Рей схватила Хакса за предплечье. Он накрыл её руку своей, и они пошли назад к их номеру — только чтобы обнаружить (абсолютно неудивительно), что Кайло закрыл дверь на цепочку и не собирается открывать.

— Чего ещё от него ждать, — проворчал Хакс. Разве мог Кайло упустить возможность повести себя, как мудак? Да никогда в жизни.

Хакс со всей силы постучал в дверь:  
— Кайло, впусти нас.

За дверью послышался низкий глубокий смех. Кайло приоткрыл дверь, не снимая цепочки, тень от которой легла на его лицо уродливым шрамом:  
— Неа. Моя очередь. Правда или действие, Хакс?

Хакс закатил глаза:  
— Если я соглашусь, ты нас впустишь?

Рей переминалась с ноги на ногу; она была слишком легко одета для такой погоды. Помоги ему боже, ох, что он сделает, если благодаря Кайло они тут в два часа ночи получат обморожение…

— Ага, — ответил Кайло, с хищной ухмылкой разглядывая их, — так правда или действие?

— Действие, — немедленно ответил Хакс. Ему надоело, что его считают унылым занудой.

Улыбка Кайло стала ещё более хищной — кто бы мог подумать, что это возможно.

— Замечательно. Обменяйтесь с Рей одеждой.

— Эй, — возмутилась Рей, — это даже не моя очередь играть!

Кайло пожал плечами:  
— Ну, тогда ты, думаю, можешь не надевать вещи Хакса. Оставайся голой.

— Это как-то нечестно, — проворчала она, но всё же начала снимать пальто.

Хакс взглянул на неё с ужасом:  
— Ты же не собираешься этого делать?

— Мне хочется вернуться в номер, тут холодно. И ты знаешь, что с ним лучше не спорить.

Ну да, Хакс действительно это знал. И какая-то часть его личности очень хотела поучаствовать в этом сумасшествии — раздеться перед ними обоими. _Чёрт, как же ему этого хотелось_. Но он знал, что это не закончится тем, на что он надеялся. Они — вдвоём — отправятся на свою кровать, а Хаксу придётся засыпать в одиночестве.

— Нет, Кайло, я не буду этого делать, — вздохнул он и постучал в дверь, — впусти нас, это всё уже не смешно.

Дверь снова закрылась и открылась уже полностью. Кайло обеспокоенно посмотрел на них. Хакс прошёл мимо него, схватил свою сумку и поспешил в ванную. Заперев дверь, он вытащил зубную щётку. Выругавшись про себя, он начал чересчур старательно чистить зубы. Это всё было плохой идеей. О чём он вообще думал, когда согласился поехать с _ними_? Естественно, это не могло хорошо закончиться. Дурацкий Кайло и его дурацкая слезливая история. Какое вообще Хаксу дело до того, что кто-то продаёт с аукциона вещи дедушки Кайло? Какое _самому Кайло_ до этого дело? Он того дедушку и не видел никогда.

Хакс услышал осторожный стук в дверь:  
— Кайло, отстань, — прорычал он невнятно из-за зубной пасты.

— Это не Кайло, — ответил мягкий голос, — он ушёл поискать лёд.

Хаск сплюнул зубную пасту — это несколько его успокоило — и прополоскал рот. С бесстрастным выражением лица он приоткрыл дверь ванной.

— А _тебе_ что нужно?

— Извиниться, — сказала Рей, — Это было очень нехорошо с моей стороны, вовлекать тебя в игру, которая тебе не нравилась.

— Всё нормально, — сказал он, проходя мимо неё в комнату.

— Я вижу, что не нормально.

— Я устал, — вздохнул он, — мы можем поговорить об этом завтра.

Хакс забрался в постель, чувствуя себя маленьким, обиженным и одиноким. Очень странное чувство — особенно учитывая, что в комнате было втрое больше людей, чем он привык.

Чёрт.

«Ещё всего три ночи», — подумал он, засыпая.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующее утро было весьма неловким; они быстро покинули мотель, остановившись в холле только на минутку, чтобы захватить некрепкий кофе и черствые кексы, напоминавшие по вкусу картон.

Рей приземлилась на водительское сиденье, и Хакс подумал, что ему, возможно, стоит как-то извиниться за вчерашнее — ну, показать, что он не расстроился.

— Если хочешь, я поведу, — предложил он.

— Ты умеешь водить на механике? — недоверчиво спросила Рей.

Он скорчил гримасу:  
— Стал бы я предлагать, если бы не умел?

— Отлично. Потому что я хочу лечь и поспать на заднем сиденьи, — простонал Кайло, — ночью совсем замёрз из-за _каких-то мудаков_ , которые заставили меня прыгнуть в бассейн. Вообще не мог заснуть.

Рей закатила глаза и вышла из машины, чтобы сесть на пассажирское сиденье:  
— Ведешь себя, как большой ребенок.

Кайло театрально обиженно схватился за сердце; Хакс фыркнул. Они забрались в машину и Кайло, растянувшись на заднем сиденьи, немедленно заснул.

Хакс долго регулировал сиденье, пытаясь сделать его более-менее удобным для своих длинных ног, затем вставил ключ в замок зажигания.

— Окей, — нерешительно сказала Рей, — машинка с характером, так что я покажу, как это делать правильно, — она положила ладонь на руку Хакса, сжимающую ключ.

У Рей были тёплые, маленькие ладони — маленькие в сравнении с его собственными. К Хаксу вернулось то тёплое, странное чувство, которое он ощутил прошлой ночью, когда она вышла из душа.

Рей показала, как именно нужно повернуть ключ, чтобы мотор завелся:  
— А потом немножко дернуть запястьем, — она вздохнула, кажется, нервничая.

— Ну и развалюха, — сказал Хакс; он готов был говорить о чём угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от ощущения прикосновения чужой руки, — почему ты её не отвезешь на свалку?

Рей пожала плечами:  
— Когда-то у меня вообще почти ничего не было, кроме неё. Только я, Чуи и Сокол.

— Сокол? — скривился Хакс, — такое красивое имя для такой ужасной машины.

Вопреки его словам, Сокол ехал довольно неплохо. Хакс вырулил со стоянки в сторону шоссе.

— Ну, она, может, не всем нравится, но я её люблю, — Рей ласково провела рукой по приборной панели. Нежность прикосновения не сочеталась с её жёстким взглядом. — Меня не раздражает, что что-то иногда ломается. Я знаю, что могу всё починить, когда понадобится.

Краем глаза Хакс заметил, что она бросила взгляд на заднее сиденье; выражение её лица смягчилось при виде спящего Кайло.

— Ты и вправду его любишь, так? — спросил он, не зная, станет ли ему легче от осознания этого факта или совсем наоборот. С одной стороны, хорошо, что его друг рисковал своей работой не ради кого-то, кто считал его простым увлечением; но с другой стороны… _о чёрт_ , он даже самому себе не мог признаться в своих желаниях, да? С другой стороны, получается, ему не стоит рассчитывать, что Кайло и Рей расстанутся и кто-нибудь из них вдруг захочет встречаться с Хаксом.

Рей покраснела:  
— Ну… он, в общем, хороший и…

Хакс рассмеялся:  
— Я так и понял.

— Конечно, понял, — она хитро сощурилась, и сердце в груди Хакса замерло; кажется, она обо всем догадалась. — В смысле, вы же с ним лучшие друзья и всё такое.

— Да, — облегченно выдохнул он, — лучшие друзья.

Он ещё долго чувствовал на себе взгляд Рей; тихое радио и шум мотора не смогли отвлечь его от хаотичных, грустных мыслей.

***

Вторая ночь застала их в отеле, который был слегка лучше клоповника, где они провели прошлую ночь. Репродукция на стене была абстракцией, а не деревенским пейзажем. _Просто шикарно_.

Беглый просмотр телеканалов и меню отеля оставил их в обществе какого-то фильма с приглушенным звуком и общей тарелки картошки-фри, из которой они, валяясь втроём на кроватях, вытягивали кусочек за кусочком.

Хакс вытащил страницу с кроссвордом, выдранную из утренней газеты, и начал лениво заполнять клеточки ответами, смотря одним глазом фильм.

— Ух ты, кроссворд, — сказала Рей, запихивая оставшийся картофель-фри в рот и громко, неряшливо чавкая.

Хакс скривился от отвращения:  
— Обязательно есть, как варвар?

— Ой, прости, пожалуйста! — Рей покраснела и попыталась есть более аккуратно. Кажется, слова Хакса её сильно смутили; судя по тяжёлому взгляду Кайло, это была больная тема.

Хакс решил сменить тему:  
— Ладно, подскажите-ка мне: три по вертикали, опера Верди по пьесе Шекспира.

— Гм, — задумался Кайло. Рей вскочила с их кровати и улеглась рядом с Хаксом. 

Она вытянула у него из рук кроссворд и положила так, чтобы ей тоже было видно.

— Извини, — застенчиво сказала она, — я в них ничего не понимаю, если мне не видно.

Было странно, но комфортно ощущать тепло от её плеча.

— Сколько букв? — в конце концов спросил Кайло.

— Что? — не понял Хакс.

— Ну, про оперу. Сколько там букв?

— Погоди, я запутался, где это было…

Кайло рассмеялся, поднялся с постели и подошёл к Хаксу и Рей. Кровать заскрипела, когда он неуклюже на неё забрался; протесты друзей только рассмешили его:  
— Мне тоже нужно увидеть кроссворд!

— Ты меня сейчас раздавишь, — расхохоталась Рей.

— А, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе _так_ неудобно? — Кайло продолжил ворочаться на кровати, пока, наконец, не устроился между Рей и Хаксом (который вдруг почувствовал, что его уши покраснели ещё больше), и затем властно скомандовал, — а теперь покажите мне это «три по вертикали».

Разгадывание кроссворда под мягкий свет телеэкрана затянулось далеко за полночь. Хакс читал подсказки, а остальные, склонив головы к газетной страничке, пытались отгадать слова. Через некоторое время Хакс заметил, что ответы запаздывают всё больше — и наконец Рей и вовсе затихла, заснув.

Тепло чужих тел, вид кудряшек Рей, колышущихся от её дыхания — всё это заставило мысли Хакса устремиться в ужасающе… _восхитительном_ направлении. Он нерешительно подвинулся, чтобы подняться и уйти. Не то чтобы ему этого хотелось, но если бы он остался рядом с ними ещё ненадолго, он оказался бы в весьма затруднительном положении. Хакс содрогнулся, подумав об этом.

— Замерз? — сонно пробормотал Кайло.

— А? Нет… — начал было Хакс, но Кайло, не слушая, приобнял его. Хакс замер; он никогда не чувствовал себя так уютно, так спокойно, так _правильно_. Он тяжело вздохнул, и Кайло притянул его ближе, прижав к своей груди.

— Извини, что мы твою кровать заняли. Нам уйти? — прошептал Кайло почти неразборчиво.

«Боже, какие у него губы».

— Нет, — ответил Хакс, чувствуя, что засыпает, — нет, всё в порядке.

***

На следующее утро Хакса разбудил звук льющейся воды. Он ощущал тяжесть руки Кайло на своей спине — и ладонь на своей шее, и пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах. Как будто приятный сон; честно говоря, он был уверен, что всё это ему уже определенно снилось.

Он услышал, как открылась дверь ванной, и ему вдруг очень захотелось увидеть выражение лица Рей — как она отреагирует? Хакс незаметно приоткрыл глаза — совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы увидеть её силуэт в накинутой на плечи поверх пижамы рубашке Кайло.

У Хакса перехватило дыхание, когда Рей посмотрела на них двоих — и улыбнулась. Мягкая, теплая улыбка; как первый лучик весеннего солнца после долгой зимы. Хакс с облегчением закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к переполнявшим его незнакомым эмоциям.

Рей подошла ближе, наклонилась и чмокнула Кайло в лоб. Затем Хакс услышал, как она нерешительно переступила с ноги на ногу — и отчего-то ему показалось, что она едва удержалась от того, чтобы поцеловать и его тоже.

Сердце Хакса билось так громко, что он был уверен — Рей сейчас услышит, а Кайло немедленно проснется.

Хакс неловко попытался сменить положение, почувствовав, как по телу прокатилась волна возбуждения, и поблагодарил высшие силы за то, что ему хотя бы повезло заснуть лицом вниз.

Дверь номера открылась и захлопнулась — Рей, очевидно, как всегда, отправилась искать еду. Хакс немедленно вскочил с постели — он надеялся, что успеет принять душ и заодно разобраться с одной… _проблемой_ , и всё снова будет хорошо, а мысли вернутся в более невинное русло. И не придётся гадать, что бы это значило, когда просыпаешься в одной постели с лучшим другом и его девушкой, и всё, о чём ты при этом мечтаешь — чтобы такие пробуждения повторялись снова и снова.

Когда он наконец вышел из ванной, они приглушенно разговаривали. Хакс надеялся, что он не покраснел; в самом деле, они никак не могли узнать, что именно он делал за закрытой дверью. Чьи лица, и руки, и тела он вспоминал, когда кончил… Нет, всё-таки покраснел.

Они замолчали, увидев его. Хакс напрягся: определенно, они шептались о нём.

— Я тебе кофе принесла, — Рей протянула ему стаканчик.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Хакс, — нам, наверное, пора, да?

Кайло кивнул. Через несколько минут они уже сидели в машине. Огни отеля, оставшегося позади, были почти не видны в свете яркого восходящего солнца.


	3. Chapter 3

— Хмм, — Кайло разглядывал карту на смартфоне, — у нас как-то получилось сегодня проехать больше, чем я рассчитывал. Не знаю, что вы по этому поводу скажете, но если не останавливаться на ночь, то к утру приедем, и на отель не придётся тратиться.

— Тебе легко говорить, — проворчал Хакс с заднего сиденья, — ты же не за рулём, а отдыхаешь всю дорогу.

Кайло нахально улыбнулся:  
— Ну, ты мог бы научить меня водить на механике…

Хакс, подняв бровь, на секунду задумался об этом предложении, но Рей тут же повернулась к Кайло, грозя ему пальцем:  
— Нет. Я не доверю тебе эту машину после того, как ты мне рассказал, как разбил отцовскую.

— Эй, я был почти не виноват!

— О боже, я это помню, — рассмеялся Хакс, — и ты был _абсолютно точно_ виноват. Твой отец тебя тогда чуть из дома не выгнал.

Кайло на мгновение нахмурился, и Хакс почувствовал себя виноватым. Не стоило вспоминать про его отца; их отношения были, мягко говоря, натянутыми. Может, именно поэтому для Кайло были так важны вещи деда — память о семье матери.

— Бензин кончается, — заметила Рей, — Хакс, поменяемся на заправке?

— Ну ладно, — неохотно ответил Хакс. Он бы предпочёл и дальше отдыхать на заднем сиденьи.

— И еды купим, — продолжила Рей, — умираю с голоду.

— Мы же только что поужинали, — Кайло шутливо потыкал её в живот, — ты когда-нибудь успокоишься?

— Неа! И раз ты не ведешь машину, заплатишь за бензин, — она показала ему язык. Хакс, не в силах оторвать взгляда от её смеющихся губ, с трудом сглотнул.

Довольно скоро они нашли заправку. Рей заскочила в круглосуточный магазинчик в поисках еды, а Хакс и Кайло остались стоять на холоде у машины, ожидая, пока бак наполнится бензином. Кайло провел рукой по длинному черному пальто Хакса.

— Ты всегда одеваешься так, будто на похороны собрался, — усмехнулся он, — или на собрание совета директоров. А может, и туда и туда одновременно.

— О, да. Довольно распространённое сочетание. Совет директоров — это именно то, что я хотел бы увидеть на собственных похоронах; запомни на всякий случай.

Они рассмеялись; звук эхом разнесся по пустой заправке.

— Я, кажется, так тебя толком и не поблагодарил, — карие глаза Кайло вдруг стали серьезными, — за то, что ты согласился поехать со мной. Я знаю, ты не всегда понимаешь все эти сентиментальные штуки, но… — он запнулся и прикусил губу в поисках нужных слов, — в общем, это очень много для меня значит.

Хакс удивленно взглянул на него:  
— Ты же не думал, что я тебя брошу одного? Ну, то есть только с твоей де… с Рей, — ему отчего-то было трудно произнести её имя, но сказать «с _твоей девушкой_ » было ещё сложнее, — Кайло, конечно же, я согласился.

В следующий момент Хакс очутился в объятиях Кайло — крепких и тёплых. Хакс ненавидел обниматься. Он вообще ненавидел почти любые прикосновения — и всё же он не пытался вырваться. Сердце стучало где-то под самым горлом; тяжесть, так давно поселившаяся в груди, словно исчезла; он почувствовал, что сейчас заплачет — и судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Конечно, Кайло почувствовал, как он вздрогнул, и, отстранившись, взглянул Хаксу в глаза:  
— Что-то не так?

Хакс знал, что если он попытается что-то сказать сейчас, то расскажет _всё_. Стена, которой он так долго, так старательно окружал себя, разрушилась в одно мгновение от одного-единственного объятья. Он весь был на виду — все его обнажённые, яркие, болезненные чувства. Хакс вырвался из рук Кайло, отступил на шаг и отвернулся; оставалось только надеяться, что слезы в уголках глаз останутся незамеченными в наступивших сумерках.

— Мне нужна сигарета, — сказал он кратко и направился в сторону магазина.

— Я думал, ты бросил, — донесся ему в спину растерянный голос Кайло. Хакс не ответил.

Открыв дверь, он чуть не столкнулся с Рей, которая стояла у кассы с охапкой пачек снэков. Она улыбнулась ему и продолжила рассчитываться за покупки; она пододвинула в сторону продавца кучу мятых купюр и россыпь монет, а тот начал их тщательно считать, с противным звоном раскладывая монеты по стопкам.

_Клик-клик-клик._

Хакс сжал и разжал кулаки.

Через несколько мгновений звук показался просто невыносимым.

— Твою мать, Рей, ты всю эту мелочь нашла на той же помойке, что и развалюху-машину? — Хакс раздраженно выскочил из магазина, не вспоминая про сигареты.

Захлопывая дверь, он краем уха услышал слова продавца:  
— Ого, что это с ним?

Хакс не хотел сейчас видеть Кайло, и поэтому он свернул налево, обошёл магазин и, найдя более-менее чистый участок стены, прислонился к нему. Он продолжал сжимать и разжимать руки — нервная привычка, от которой он, казалось, избавился много лет назад. Хакс сунул руки в карманы.

Чёрт.

Да что с ним в последнее время такое?

Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул — белое облачко пара в морозном воздухе. Закатное солнце окрасило стену в неоново-алый цвет. Медленно выдохнуть ещё раз — почувствовать, как пальцы, наконец, расслабляются в карманах. Смотреть на руки Хаксу не хотелось — нет ничего приятного в том, чтобы видеть царапины, которые ногти оставили на ладонях.

Он услышал тяжелые, быстрые шаги Кайло раньше, чем увидел его.

— Хакс, — судя по голосу, Кайло был в ярости, — что, черт возьми, с тобой не так?!

Хакс только пожал плечами, не зная, что сказать.

«Я тебя люблю, — подсказала ответ непрошеная мысль, — и ещё я влюбился в твою девушку».

— Рей сказала, что ты зашёл в магазин, устроил там истерику и сбежал.

Кайло тяжело дышал, эмоции сменялись на его лице, как в калейдоскопе — ярость, беспокойство, _грусть_. Закат отблесками огня запутался в его тёмных волосах, и Хакс никогда в жизни не видел ничего красивее. Не задумываясь, он шагнул к Кайло, и их губы встретились. Сладкий, горячий, отчаянный поцелуй — именно такой, о каком Хакс всегда мечтал. Его колени дрожали; он с замиранием сердца ждал, что вот сейчас, в следующий же момент, Кайло отстранится и посмотрит на Хакса с отвращением — но этого не случилось. Поцелуй продолжался — всё глубже, всё слаще, обжигая губы.

Их прервал звук смеха — звонкого, яркого, как пузырьки шампанского. Хакс покраснел, увидев сияющую улыбку Рей.

«Разве она не должна быть расстроенной? Почему она улыбается?»

— Ну наконец-то, — улыбка стала ещё шире, — боже мой, Хакс, я уж думала, ты никогда этого не сделаешь.

Хаксу показалось, что его мозги расплавились от излишних усилий:  
— Вы знали?

«Чёрт. Ну и ситуация».

Он был готов провалиться сквозь землю.

— Я не замечал, — смущенно пожал плечами Кайло, — пока Рей мне не сказала.

Хакс выдохнул и обернулся к Рей:  
— И ты не злишься?

— Это зависит от того, — её глаза блеснули озорным огоньком, — научился ли ты делиться. — Она потянула Хакса за воротник, заставив наклониться, и, встав на цыпочки, прижалась к нему в поцелуе.

Это было совсем не так, как с Кайло. Тот поцелуй был кульминацией ожидания и желания, многих лет надежды; угли, тлеющие в темноте. Поцелуй Рей — яркий, пылающий огонь, о котором он и не подозревал и который разгорался теперь внутри, как огромный костер.

Кайло вдруг разочарованно застонал:  
— Мне бы не хотелось вас прерывать, — сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от Хакса и Рей, — но мы оставили машину незапертой.

— Точно, — так же разочарованно протянула Рей. Они медленно направились к машине, ведя себя так, будто происходящее казалось им абсолютно нормальным.

«Как это понимать?»

Они теперь вместе — и Хакс с ними?

Навсегда?

Или они просто так развлекаются?

У Хакса всё ещё голова шла кругом от того, что только что произошло. Он не двинулся с места, закрыл глаза и попытался — тщетно — разобраться в том океане эмоций, которые сейчас наполняли его сознание.

Прикосновение маленькой ладони вернуло его в реальность.

— Ты в порядке? — мягко спросила Рей.

«Она вернулась».

— Да, — с трудом ответил Хакс, так и не открыв глаза, — извини. Просто… это всё очень неожиданно.

Кайло взял его за вторую руку:  
— Всё хорошо, — сказал он, прислонившись к стене рядом с Хаксом, плечом к плечу, — мы никуда не спешим.

Они стояли втроём у грязной стены обшарпанного магазинчика пока последние лучи заката не скрылись за горизонтом.


End file.
